The Legend of Jacob the Warrior
by JJAPrice15
Summary: Jacob is the son of a warrior king named Sir Martin. But when the evil Chigusa kills his older brother, Zen, Jacob becomes next in line for the throne. It's up to Jacob and his friends to help the young Prince become king before Chigusa takes over.
1. Chapter 1:Birth of the Prince

Hey, guys. It's time for me to do the unexpected… AGAIN! This time, it's a story with stuff from my favorite movies… songs and all. Trust me, you'll like it. Anyway, I don't own the stuff in the story. Everyone and everything belongs to their respective owners.

Enjoy the show.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_JJAPrice15 Fanfiction presents _

The sun rises, revealing a great kingdom, where people have a carefree life.

_The Legend of Jacob the Warrior_

Female voice: _**O Holy Land**_

_**Come ancient spirits**_

_Johnny Yong Bosch as Jacob Price _

_Allison Keith as Rena Kunisaki_

_Wayne Grayson as Syrus Truesdale _

_Monica Rial as Konoka Konoe _

_Tony Sampson as Eddy _

_Andi Wailey as Corina Bucksworth _

_Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke Uchiha_

_**Take up my hand**_

_**And guide me.**_

The river was flowing and birds were flying.

_**Pull me to shore**_

_**Rivers are rising**_

_Jerry Jewell as Morty Mario _

_Luci Christian as Asuna Kagurazaka _

_Dana Schultes as Setsuna Sakurazaki _

_Scottie Ray as Zane Truesdale _

_**Look in this heart**_

_**And find me.**_

People were driving their cars and riding their horses.

_**I've lost my way**_

_Haley Joel Osment as Sora _

_Hayden Panettiere as Kairi _

_Peggy O'Neal as Yakumo _

_Stephanie Sheh as MiniMandy (Minia) _

_Tom Kenny as Eduardo _

_Bella Hudson as Tikal _

_Max Casella as Daxter _

_**Your voice is silent**_

_**I need you here**_

_**To remind me**_

Wolves were roaming the forest and San and Ashitaka (from Princess Mononoke) were watching.

_**Show me now**_

_**How to find my home.**_

_**All I am**_

_**Surrender**_

_David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom _

_Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee and Priscilla _

_Eric Vale as Skyler _

_**Let the water**_

_**Flow right through this broken soul**_

A koopa named Bowser was performing tricks in front of a crowd.

_**I'm by your side**_

_**Ashes still burning**_

_Jason Griffith as Shadow the Hedgehog _

_Kerry Williams as Cream the Rabbit _

_Vic Mignogna as Goemon and DrakMagicianmon _

_Chris Patton as Ebisumaru, Fate Averruncus and Greed _

_Jessica Boone as Yae _

_Greg Ayres as Saskan _

_Elijah Wood as Spyro _

_Mae Whitman as Cynder and Hikari Ino _

_**I proved my worth**_

_**So tell me why**_

A girl named Terra (from Teen Titans) watches a view from a mountain.

_**I've lost my way**_

_**Your voice is silent**_

_**I need you here**_

_Lisa Ortiz as Blossom _

_Adam Wylie as Dexter _

_James Bellushi as Rocko_

_Ted Lewis as Jesse Anderson (A/N: I'm guessing for Jesse's voice actor)_

_Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck _

_Bill Farmer as Goofy _

_Sean Schemmel as Goku _

_Terri Hawkes as Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon_

_**To remind me**_

_**Show me now**_

_**How to find my home**_

Two kids named Naruto Uzumaki and Misaki Suzuhara go to eat Ice Cream.

_**All I am**_

_**Surrender**_

_Jamieson Price as Flip _

_John Cleese as Profesor Genius _

_Tom Gibis as Mushra _

_Anndi McAfee__ as Monica Raybrandt _

_Jillian Michaels as Shippo _

_Eddie Murphy as Donkey _

_Tara Strong as Spark the Pikachu and Ember McClain _

_**Tell me that you can forgive**_

_**Bring me peace that I may live**_

_Steven Jay Blum as Sir Martin, Sanjuro and Drake Ebon Darkstar_

_Stephanie Young as Lady Karen _

_Travis Willingham as Zen and Roy Mustang _

_Colleen Clinkenbeard as Riza Hawkeye _

_**Show me now**_

_**How to find my home**_

Suddenly, an old man named Professor Genius (from Little Nemo) walks to a castle.

_**All I am**_

_**Surrender**_

_Christine Auten as Chigusa Amagasaki _

_Paul St. Peter as Xemnas _

_Julián Rebolledo as Paul _

_Alan Rickman as Frollo _

_James Woods as Hades _

_Martin Mull as Vlad Masters/Plasmius _

_Rino Romano as Gaspard _

_Martin Short as Huy _

_Steve Martin as Hotep_

Professor Genius meets with two people, a man named Sir Martin and his wife, Lady Karen. With them is a three-year-old boy named Zen. Prof. Genius bowed to the royal couple. Sir Martin just smiled and nodded. A young woman named Shizune (from Naruto) is holding a bundle in her arms. It was a boy.

"What would you call him?" Sir Martin asked.

"Jacob." Lady Karen replied.

_**Oh sweet rest**_

_**Oh sweet rest**_

_Dan Green as Mephiles the Dark _

_Mandy Clark as Tomo Takino _

_Andrew Rannells as Dren _

_Hynden Walch as Blackfire _

_Charlie Schlatter as Kevin 11 _

_Kathleen Barr as Marie Kanker _

_Erin Fitzgerald as May Kanker _

_Janyse Jaud as Lee Kanker _

_Samantha Inoue-Harte as Tsukuyomi_

_**Find me at my home**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Forever**_

Sir Martin held baby Jacob in the air as the news crew filmed the baby's birth for television and the rest cheered for him.

_**Let the water**_

_**Flow right through this broken soul. **_

The next day, kings and queens came from all around to offer the gifts to Jacob.

Martin chuckled and then announced to the people, "Oh, on behalf of my son, the soon to be king, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts".

"And what about our gift, dear?" Karen asked Martin.

"I almost forgot." Martin said, taking out a Pichu, "His name is Spark. And he's all yours, son."

Jacob and Spark bonk their foreheads together and then hugged. All the guests sighed.

Behind the people was a sinister woman with black hair and violet eyes. She wore a gray kimono and a red shirt and gray pants under it. She was also wearing glasses and white shoes. She also wore a pendant. She was the sorceress, Chigusa Amagasaki.

"Hmph. That brat is just born. Well, that doesn't matter to me." Chigusa said, before walking off.

At an evil lair, Chigusa was conjuring up an evil power.

"I will NOT be defied, Sir Martin." Chigusa said, "One way or another, the kingdom will be mine!"

Suddenly, Martin's gaurds burst through the door and destroyed Chigusa's dark powers. Chigusa backed away as she was surrounded by the guards. Later, Martin, Karen and the guards are outside in front of Chigusa; her punishment was banishment.

After Chigusa pushed two Cerulean Knights away, she glared at Martin and Karen. "I'm not finished with you or Karen yet, Martin! Someday, I will get my power back! And when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be destroyed! And your entire kingdom will be mine!"

Martin glared at Chigusa, pointing her to leave and never come back. Chigusa left, never looking back. Now, all hopes turn to the day Jacob becomes older.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Anyway, the song in the beginning was "This Broken Soul" from the video game, The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. Anyway, until next chapter, read and review, and no flames or destructive critism.


	2. Chapter 2: A fated meeting

Well, here's the second chapter, where Jacob grows up and will meet some friends. Enjoy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seventeen years have passed since Jacob's birth and Chigusa's exile. Now, Jacob was a seventeen-year-old boy with brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He wears gray gloves with yellow straps, a black shirt underneath a short sleeved red jacket with yellow straps in the middle and blue at the bottom, white shoulder armor pads, red pockets black pants with red bottoms and yellow bottom pockets, and white-red-yellow-blue shoes with black straps. He also wears a necklace with an upside down crown. He has a left arm made of Automail (which he probably had since he lost his original arm in an accident) and black bandages around his wrists.

Zen is now a nineteen-year-old boy with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt, white pants, black boots, red fingerless gloves and silver shoulder pads.

Outside, they were doing a horse race. They're having the time of their lives. Zen looked at the painting on the wall, as Jacob raced next to him.

"Hey, Zen!" Jacob shouted, "How'd you like your face carved on the wall?"

"Someday, yes," Zen answered.

"How about now?" Jacob pulled the reins, making the horses turn. Jacob's carriage hit Zen's. Zen tired to prevent his to make it lift him over the wall, as he stared at the ground, far away.

"You almost killed me!" Zen shouted.

"Aw, come on," said Jacob, "Where's your sense of fun?" Jacob and Zen continued racing. Jacob pulled the reins, making the horses stop. Zen kept going, as he went in front of Jacob, but his horses slid down to the sand hill; he screamed, until he and the horses stopped. Zen sighed, until Ash was nowhere to be seen.

"Jacob?" Zen asked, until he ducked, when Jacob's horses jumped over him. Zen whipped the reins and his horses continued running to continue the race. They ran on top to the hill, heading towards the city.

At the city, Freakshow (from Danny Phantom) and Norm (from Fairly Odd Parents) were playing chess, until they saw the board began to shake. They turned around and took cover, when Jacob and Zen ran passed them. They both split up, as Jacob saw Zen above him.

"Come on, Jacob, admit it. You always look up to me," said Zen.

"Yes, but it's not much of a view!" Jacob laughed and continued the race. He kept an eye for Zen, until he saw Zen, right in front of him. Jacob pulled the reins and still kept going on a race. They raced all over the city, ignoring the people shouting.

"Second born, second place!" Zen shouted.

"Not for long!" Jacob shouted, as he and Zen raced right towards the palace. Meanwhile, two priests, Hotep and Huy (both from Prince of Egypt), walked with the other priests, but what they didn't know is that Jacob and Zen are far away from them on the boards. Jacob gasped and pulled the reins, again, turning the horses, but his carriage is about to fall off, but it went back on the boards. Suddenly, Jacob bumped into the ladder, where Pete is painting the statue, causing him to lose balance. Pete made a smile above the statue's nose. The boards, full of bricks fell and broke the statue nose. The nose fell on the boards, which it's breaking off. Jacob and Zen ran their horses down the wooden ramps to avoid being crushed, but the nose almost fell on Jacob.

"Jump!" Jacob's horses did, so did Zen's horses. Jacob and Zen screamed, as they pulled the reigns. The horses stopped right on the ledge. The boys sighed and laughed, but it didn't last, when they heard something about to break. The wall just broke, causing the sand to fall. Jacob and Zen screamed, when the sand is causing an avalanched, with sand, with Jacob and Zen on it. Huy turned around and gasped, tapping Hotep. Hotep turned around and they scream, running for their lives. Jacob and Zen are having fun sand surfing. When the sand surfing stopped, their horses continued running.

"You don't think we'll get in trouble for this, do you?" Zen asked.

"No, not a chance," Jacob replied, and he was right, because accidents like that happen when having fun. Sir Martin said it himself.

Meanwhile, at a forest, six figures were minding their own business. The first one was a twelve-year-old girl with blonde hair held up by a black headband and grey eyes. She was wearing a black leotard under a black shawl that was held by a skull buckle, red tights, and black ballet flats. Her name was MiniMandy (A.K.A. Minia), the daughter of Grim and Azarath.

The second figure was a seventeen-year-old boy with Green hair and green eyes. He wore a white shirt, blue vest, black pants blue shoes. He was Jesse Andersen.

The third figure was a fifteen-year-old boy with light blue-ish green hair and gray eyes. He wore a red shirt under a yellow jacket, white pants, yellow shoes and glasses. This was Syrus Truesdale.

The fourth figure was a fourteen year old girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and she looked dressed like a priestess. She was wearing a huge white shirt with a red shirt underneath, huge blue pants, and brown shoes. She was Konoka Konoe, Syrus' girlfriend.

The fifth figure was a muscular seven-foot tall purple-furred beast. He had yellow eyes, a light purple snout and face, two huge horns on his head, along with very sharp teeth, black claws, a unibrow, and a purple tail that looked like that of a devil's, only it was bent. He even wore gray cargo pants, gray boots and a black belt with a belt buckle that looked like a skull. He was Eduardo.

The sixth one was a female echidna. She had light orange skin and wore a golden necklace, a golden headband, white gloves, a white midriff, a skirt with a diamond mark of green, tan, and red in the middle of the diamond. She also wore sandals that had white wrappings around her feet to her legs. She was Eduardo's girlfriend, Tikal.

Jacob and Zen landed in the forest, laughing.

"That was fun. Right, Zen?" Jacob asked.

"I guess so. Looks like father was right about accidents happening when we're having fun." Zen replied.

Jacob and Zen then turned to see Minia, Jesse, Syrus, Konoka, Eduardo and Tikal.

"Hey, guys." Jacob said.

"Whoa! You did some kind of funny stunt in town, cowboy." Jesse said, as he, Minia, Syrus, Konoka, Eduardo and Tikal walked up to Jacob and Zen. The six know Jacob since he was ten-years-old.

"Looks like it." Zen said.

"Thou sure have a usual fun aura about thee." Minia said to Jacob in a poetic matter.

"Si." Eduardo said.

"Of course." Tikal said.

"I thought we find you landing here." Konoka said.

"Oh! Zen and I were racing just the way you told us to, Konoka." Jacob said.

"I guess when your father said that accidents when fun is involved, he wasn't kidding." Syrus said.

Zen looked to his right, saying, "Take a look."

The eight got behind a few rocks and saw Shizune with Spark, who's now a Pikachu.

"Prince Jacob! Prince Zen!" Shizune called, "Jacob! Zen!"

Jacob just laughed a bit. Spark spotted him, but decided not to tell Shizune.

"Come on out, boys. I know you're here somewhere!" Shizune said, "All right. I'll just wait. Oh they're really a handful, what with Jacob being second born and all."

Spark tried to zap a nearby Spearow, but Jacob held him back.

"Hold on there, Spark! You shouldn't do that." Jacob said.

"Oh, come on! I wasn't gonna kill him." Spark said.

"You guys know what Shizune's like, partner." Jesse told Spark.

"She's always worried about strange things." Minia added.

Shizune just rested under the tree and continued to talk to herself, "Strange things, you never know when they might happen." She got comfortable, "It's getting late, I must watch over the princes." She said sleepily and suddenly fell asleep.

"Good, she's finally asleep." Zen smirked.

"All right, come on, guys." Jacob said.

The nine walk through the forest, but then, they heard footsteps.

"What's that sound." Syrus asked.

"Nothing good." Konoka replied.

Goblins: _**Swish, smack! Whip crack!  
**_

_**Smash, grab! Pinch, nab!**_

"The goblins are upon us!" Jesse cried, "Run away from the goblins!"

The group start running.

_**You go, my lad!**_

_**Ho, ho! my lad!**_

_**The black crack! the back crack!  
**_

_**The black crack! the back crack!  
**_

_**Down down to Goblin-town**_

The group were at a dead end

"Dead end! The goblins have us!" Zen said.

_**Down down to Goblin-town  
**_

_**Down down to Goblin-town  
**_

The goblins (from The Hobbit animated movie) appear before the nine.

_**You go, my lad!  
**_

_**Ho, ho! my lad!**_

Jacob, Zen, Spark, Minia and Jesse stood to fight. But Syrus, Konoka, Eduardo and Tikal cower in fear.

_**Goblins quaff, and Goblins beat  
**_

_**Goblins laugh, and Goblins bleat  
**_

_**Batter batter batter batter ho  
**_

_**Below, my lad!  
**_

_**Ho, ho! my lad!**_

Jacob draws a black and white keyblade named Twilight Resolve, while Zen takes out a sword.

"What do you think?" Jacob asked.

"We can take on those guys." Zen replied.

_**The black crack! the back crack!**_

_**The black crack! the back crack!**_

_**Down down to Goblin-town**_

Jesse summons his Gem beasts, while Minia draws out her sword.

_**Down down to Goblin-town**_

_**Down down to Goblin-town**_

_**You go, my lad!**_

_**Ho, ho! my lad!**_

Then, a goblin king enters, and asked, "Who are these miserable persons?"

"Zen, son of Sir Martin, at your service." Zen said, "We never meant to trespass. We're just trying to explore."

"He is a liar, O truly tremendous one." A goblin said, "Ask him to explain his weapon! This sword was Sir Martin's!"

"What? Is Sir Martin your father?!" The goblin king asked.

"He is. Why'd you ask?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

The goblin king got angry and said, "Murderers! Twilight dwellers!"

When the goblin king was about to eat Zen, a song was heard.

Female voice: _**Will flicker into light...**_

Suddenly as if drums were playing, the goblin king could hear singing somewhere not too far, and he and the goblins seemed to hate the singing.

Male voice: _**There's a spark inside us**_

_**That we can all ignite**_

_**And all that's dark inside us**_

_**Will flicker into light**_

They look around to see there was a light wandering around. And they look further to see that the light and the singing was coming from four people. The first person was a fifthteen-year-old girl with brown skin, white hair, and yellow markings on her cheeks. She wore a pink bra over a blue striped shirt, shoulder pads (one with a red mark, and the other a blue mark), pink arm pads, black fingerless gloves, gold bracelets, pink-and-yellow armor around her waist, dark blue pants, and white shoes. She was Rena Kunisaki.

The second person was a young man wearing a purple armory and hold a staff. His name was DarkMagicanmon.

The third person was a girl who has silver hair, purple eyes, and black and white wings wearing a black shirt, pants, shoes, and wore a white coat. Her name was Hikari Ino, DarkMagicanmon's girlfriend.

The fourth person was a thirteen-year-old boy and has black hair, and wore a blue shirt, white shorts, blue footwear, and a blue headband with a silver emblem with a drawing of a leaf engraved in it. He was Sasuke Uchiha.

D.M.: _**There's a power in every breath**_

Hikari: _**There's a power in every note**_

Sasuke: _**A power that starts within the heart**_

Rena: _**A power that rises through the throat**_

Suddenly all the goblins were covering their ears not able to stand the sound of the singing, and as the four walked along singing they waved the light at the goblins, scaring them away.

"I know that song! It is the song that the people of the Twilight Kingdom sing! NO!" The goblin king said in fear.

Rena, D.M., Hikari and Sasuke: _**And when it sails up through the air**_

_**More beautiful than any prayer!**_

_**This power could right a wrong**_

_**And it will always thrill the ear**_

_**Of those who have the power to hear**_

_**The magic of this song **_

Suddenly another goblin was backing away in fear, Spark shocked it from behind scaring it to death.

"I like their song." Spark said as he moved his head to the rhythm.

Sasuke: _**All that's strong inside us**_

D.M.: _**That tells us wrong from right**_

Hikari: _**Becomes a song inside us**_

Rena: _**To chase away the night**_

Suddenly a goblin was backing away until it backed to far off the edge of a rock and tumbled backwards.

Rena chuckles, "Got them, guys."

"You said it." D.M. said.

"Huh?" Hikari asked, hearing the sound of footsteps. Rena, DarkMagicianmon, Hikari and Sasuke turned to see Jacob, Zen, Spark, Minia, Jesse, Syrus, Konoka, Eduardo and Tikal.

"Hey guys, there's someone there." Sasuke said.

"Who are you guys?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, silly us." Rena said, "I'm Rena Kunisaki."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"My name is Hikari Ino." Hikari said, then, she points to D.M., "And this is DarkMagicianmon-Sempai."

"Sempai?" Jacob asked.

"It's what she calls me. Don't worry about it. You can cal me D.M." D.M. explained.

"By the way, who are you?" Rena asked.

"I'm Jacob. Prince Jacob of the Twilight Kingdom." Jacob said, then he points to Spark, "And this is my Pikachu, Spark".

"Oh! Your Pikachu sure is adorable." Hikari said, hugging Spark, then giving him back to Jacob.

"I'm Jacob's older brother, Zen. Jacob and I are sons of Sir Martin." Zen said.

"Nice to meet you." D.M. said.

"And these are my best friends in the whole world. This is MiniMandy, or Minia, for short." Jacob said.

"I am honored to meet thee, oh great travelers." Minia said.

"Jesse Andersen."

"Howdy, Partners." Jesse said.

"Syrus Truesdale."

"Good afternoon." Syrus said.

"Konoka Konoe."

"Hello." Konoka said.

"Eduardo."

"Hola, amigos." Eduardo said.

"And Tikal."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Tikal said.

"You guys sure have funny names." Rena said.

'Uh, thanks." Jacob said, blushing at Rena, making her giggle.

"Are you guys all right?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you kidding? We could've beaten those goblins easy!" Zen said, putting his sword away.

"Well, it doesn't matter, now." D.M. said.

"If there's one thing they can't stand, it's a song, they hate music." Hikari said as she hummed a few bars, and a remaining goblin hopped into a hole to escape the song. "See, that's what you do whenever you see Chigusa or her subordinates."

"Chigusa?" Jacob asked.

"Subordinates?" Zen asked.

"Sure, Everyone, even me, knows about Chigusa and her subordinates, especially your father and the entire kingdom." Konoka said.

"I see." Jacob said.

"You're Sir Martin's sons, right?" Rena asked.

"Yeah." Jacob replied.

"And you don't know if you can go back."

"Nope."

"Follow us. We're from the kingdom, too." Sasuke said.

Then, Jacob, Rena, Spark, Zen, Minia, Jesse, Syrus, Konoka, Eduardo, Tikal, Sasuke, D.M. and Hikari walk through the forest, unaware that some people are watching them.

One of them was a teenage Darkside who had white fire hair, dark blue skin, red eyes, pointed ears, and his attire included black boots, black slacks, a black shirt with a skull on it, and over that was a black trench coat with flames at the bottom of it. He was Drake Darkstar.

The other was a fifteen-year-old girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a black shirt, brown pants and grey shoes. She was Tomo Takino.

Someone was watching the group through their eyes. It was none other than Chigusa Amagasaki, the same woman that Sir Martin banished in the day of Jacob's birth. Because of the power absorbed from the pendant she wore before, Chigusa didn't age at all.

"Yes, little Princes. You'll be home just in time for the celebration." Chigusa said fiendishly. She then scoffed, "Celebration indeed. Oh, bah! We had amazing parties when I was in the palace."

As she said that, he picked up a few candies from a big bowl of them and ate them.

"And now, look at me, wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving for trying to steal the throne, while they and their flimsy folk celebrate." She said, referring to Martin and Karen as Chigusa got off her chair, "Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. DRAKE! TOMO!"

At this point, Tomo hit her head, making Drake laugh.

"Oww!" Tomo said as she hit her head, and then she said, "What is it, Boss?"

"I need you two and the rest of your crew to keep an eye on Sir Martn's two sons. The death of one and the grieving of another may be the key to old Martin's undoing..." Chigusa said as she smiled evilly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. Read and review. And no flames or destructive criticism.


End file.
